


Tribulation

by writeanddrawthis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance, request from tumblr, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddrawthis/pseuds/writeanddrawthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob couldn’t understand why Kamui was so cross with him. He was only doing his duty: to protect her…even at the cost of his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr by moonpancakes. Hope you like it!

“You foolish man.” Kamui growled, causing Jakob to whirl around from his place at the kitchen counter. His love’s usually cheerful face had morphed into a harsh, icy glare, and he was struck speechless by the sight. Jakob quickly scrambled his brain for anything he could’ve done to offend the princess, but when his mind turned up blank, he could only gulp and faced Kamui with a nervous smile.  
“Is something wrong, my lady?” He asked, starting to sweat at how her crimson eyes became darker with every passing second.  
In response, Kamui gritted her teeth and marched right up to his face, getting on her toes so she was at eye level with him.  
“Did you seriously forget that happened during the battle this morning?” She snapped, her shaking hands curled into fists. “We were ambushed near the Bottomless Canyon. Remember that?”  
“Yes?” Jakob replied hesitantly, not understanding what Kamui was upset about. Though the battle had been difficult and quite a few of their comrades had been injured, they were the victors; why should she be enraged by a victory? “Pardon my ignorance, my lady, but I don’t understand what is bothering you.”  
“You nearly had your head chopped off, Jakob!” She grasped his cravat and, despite her harsh tone, gently untied it to reveal a freshly bandaged wound underneath. “What were you thinking throwing yourself into harm’s way like that?!”  
The smoke cleared away, and Jakob immediately knew what she was talking about. In the frenzy of the morning’s battle, Kamui ended up separated from the rest of the troops and out of Jakob’s sight. As the army’s commander, the princess was able to hold her own against her opponents and no one knew more about her warrior prowess than he did. However, as she was fending off a berserker, a mage seized the window of opportunity and use their Thoron to disarm her, sending the Yato flying out of her grip.  
At the sound of the berserker’s war cry, Jakob whirled around and spotted the fiend raising their axe above his love’s head. Infuriated, he didn’t hesitate to sprint across the field and shield her from the attack. Whipping his daggers out, Jakob slid in front of Kamui and blocked the axe with his weapons. Incidentally, though his daggers took the brunt of the blow, the axe sliced the edge of his neck.  
“Jakob!” Kamui screamed, steadying him as he stumbled backwards from the impact.  
Of course the injury hurt but he had a job to do: protect Kamui at all cost. And he would be damned if a ‘tiny cut’ kept him from doing that. Flashing his love a reassuring smile, he shoved the berserker back and sliced across their abdomen, killing them instantly. And before even he had a chance to blink, Kamui was at his side, inspecting the wound and rummaging around his person for his stave.  
“Oh Gods, Jakob!” She panicked, trying to stop the bleeding with her cape. “Are you alright?! Do you have any other injuries?!”  
Frankly, Jakob was more concerned about her well-being, but before he could inspect her properly, more enemies descended upon them. With a feral growl, Kamui snatched her Yato back up and tore through the enemies, slicing through them like they were nothing. Jakob tried to fight alongside her, but Kamui stood in front of him as his shield and protected him from any harm.  
“Jakob, get off the field now!” She commanded, dodging a javelin and deflecting a lance’s blow.  
“But, Lady Kamui-!”  
“That’s an order, Jakob!” She bellowed, her back to his. “You’re bleeding too much to keep going! So get out of here and find Elise or Felicia!”  
In his life as her butler, Jakob had never disobeyed an order from her. But, even as his neck throbbed and clothes were staining red, he couldn’t follow this one. From the day he met Kamui, Jakob vowed to protect her, even at the cost of his own life. So, he whipped out his daggers and fought alongside her, ignoring her pleas for him to retreat. Eventually, the enemies were defeated and the rest of the army caught up to them; Jakob took this chance to slip away once he was sure Kamui was unharmed. Since the wound was left open longer than intended, his stave could only close up the wound partially. So he had to dress the cut, drink a concoction, and hope for the wound to heal itself. Although Jakob knew Kamui was worried about him, he didn’t think she would be furious with him. So, when they returned to the astral realm, he scurried to the mess hall to prepare a cup of tea for her as usual, only to have Kamui follow him.  
Now, as she stood before him and accused him of being foolish—of only doing his duty, Jakob couldn’t help but feel annoyed with Kamui’s reasoning.  
“I was doing my duty, Lady Kamui.” Jakob started, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I saw that you were in peril and rushed to your aid. Is that a crime?”  
“I was about to use my Dragonstone! Even if the axe did hit me, my scales would’ve absorbed the shock! It was pointless for you to nearly kill yourself like that!”  
“So what?” His voice was cold and even. “Did you expect me stand their idly and allow you to get injured?!”  
“This is war, Jakob. Injuries are expected! But stupidity will not get you anywhere!”  
“You’ve pulled some stupid moves yourself, Lady Kamui!” He shot back, crossing his arms. “You’ve rushed into the fray several times without using your head!”  
“That was when I just left the North Fortress.” She retorted, placing her hands on her hips. “I know better now, and so should you!”  
They glared at each other, the air thick with tension. However, unable to bear the anger in Kamui’s eyes—anger directed at him, Jakob broke eye contact first. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, at a loss for words. While the two of them had minor squabbles over the years, they had never fought before.  
‘And what a silly thing to be fighting over.’ He thought to himself. Sure Kamui had reprimanded him for protecting her when she was perfectly capable, but Kamui had never acted like this before.  
“Lady Kamui-.” He started but an outburst from the girl in front of him silenced him.  
“Stop calling me that!” She all but hissed, a tremor in her stance. “I am not here as your commander or your princess!”  
“Then who are you standing before me as?!” He demanded, noticing the angry flames in her eyes flicker.  
“Your fiancée!” Her voice cracked at the declaration, and Jakob could clearly see the tears she had been trying to hide.  
A heavy, thick silence filled the room as they stared at each other, Jakob in shock and Kamui in agony. Then, as if all her anger had evaporated, she bunched the front of his vest in her hands and dug her face into his chest. Jakob immediately wrapped his arms around her, his vest and tunic quickly becoming damp with her tears.  
“Kamui…” He whispered, stroking her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.  
“You promised me,” She whimpered, pulling him closer. “You said we would be wed after the war. That we would live happily together. Was that a lie?”  
“No!” He snapped, tilting her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. The fire in her eyes was gone, leaving nothing but complete desolation reflecting back at him. His heart breaking at the sight, Jakob leant forward and kissed her tears away. “That was never a lie. I love you, Kamui and that is why I act so recklessly. You are my reason for living, and I can’t bare the thought of someone taking you away from me.”  
Kamui closed her eyes as another set of tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“When I saw the axe hit your neck, it was like the world stopped. You could’ve have died there, and for what? To protect me?” She weakly beat her fist against his chest. “You foolish man. Your life is worth so much more. Don’t let me be the reason for your demise.”  
Jakob could do nothing but embrace her, burying his face in her mass of white hair.  
“I’m sorry.” He breathed out, holding her impossibly close. “I am so sorry for causing you pain, Kamui. That was never my intention.”  
She clutched the back of his vest, tremors racking her body.  
“….My mother died protecting me.” She whimpered, the truth finally coming out. “I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you too.”  
“You won’t, my love. You won’t.” He brushed her hair aside and pulled a chain out from under her armor. A cubic zirconia pendant hung from the silver chain, the jewel shining in the kitchen’s light. Jakob made it to symbolize their engagement and had presented it to her the day she left the North Fortress. And since that blessed day, Kamui always wore it in and out of battle. “This represents my promise to you, that I will always be at your side. Never forget that.”  
Not waiting for a reply, Jakob gently cupped her face in his hands and connected their lips, the pendant nestled between them. With the last of her tears trailing down her cheeks, Kamui gradually returned the gesture, pulling the ribbon out of Jakob’s hair and burying her fingers in his long, silver locks.  
“Nothing in the world could take me away from you.” He whispered against her lips, seeing the loving glow return to her eyes. “Nothing.”  
With a tiny smile, Kamui nodded and reconnected their lips once more, the world around slowly them fading away until it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! I always thought Mikoto death would greatly affect Kamui, so she would be afraid of losing Jakob the same way. Thank you for reading! I really hoped you liked it! And the engagement necklace was inspired by the Final Fantasy 13 engagement necklace!


End file.
